Having Your Cake
by thewritesub
Summary: Gill's alone in her office sneaking a little something she shouldn't. Julie walks in on her and somewhere hiding in the MIT room Janet can only watch on.


Julie Dodson was no stranger to Gill Murray's timekeeping especially the erratic late hours, but she was sure that at this his time of night even Gill would have clocked off. Still more hopeful than anything she sauntered along the dark corridor just to check. On more than one occasion at this time of night, she had secretly sat in Gill's leather chair, fingers tracing the leather arms, fingernails lightly digging into the material, wondering if Gill had sat here thinking about her. Her skin so close to where Gill's had been, had on more than one occasion led to Julie feeling the need to close the door, lower the blinds and pleasure herself, discretely of course, at Gill's desk. She often wondered if Gill had ever guessed, if there was a tell-tale hint of her scent left in the air. As perverse as it sounded she quite liked the idea of leaving a little piece of herself there for Gill.

Tonight though she was out of luck in that respect as there quite clearly someone in Gill's office. Julie felt a sharp pang of annoyance, clearly, tonight wasn't going to be her alone time, but then a wave of lust wash over here. Chances are if Gill was here this late at night, she'd be tired, probably have her high heels kicked off, jacket off, a few buttons undone on her shirt… She shook her head, stop being such a disgusting slut she told herself, but smiled as she stood outside the door, hesitating.

With a gentle nudge, she slowly inched the door open, 'Hello. Bit of a late one love?'

And she pokes her head around the door not quite prepared for the scene that greeted her. Gill was lying back in her chair, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Julie stood for a moment speechless.

'Slap?' It wasn't a question and it wasn't a statement. In fact, she had no idea what she had meant to say, her usually astute brain had been overloaded with the sight of Gill Murray doing god knows what in her chair.

Gill opened her eyes startled, then sees Julie and takes a deep breath and tries to sit up straight and look somewhat professional. 'Oh shit! Bollocks! Caught red-handed, but bloody hell, that was amazing.' A contented sigh escapes Gill's lips and she closes her eyes again, savouring the moment.

'My God woman, you don't half make a mess!'

Julie Dodson's words brought Gill firmly out of her ecstasy and she opened her eyes wide to see what mess Julie was referring to. She looked down to her hands, a white sticky substance ran down her fingers and for a moment, forgetting where she was, who she was she brought a finger to her lips and tentatively touched her finger to her tongue. The smell – the taste made her giddy with excitement and she knew that she had better refrain, given she had now had company, but temptation gave way and slowly she raises her fingers back to her mouth. If there was a heaven, this could nearly be it she thinks, easing back into her chair, staring at Julie whilst licking her fingers, careful not to let one delicious mouthful of goo drop onto her top.

From the other side of the room, Julie Dodson stood and stared, nearly open-mouthed, nearly in shock at what she had just witnessed. She glances at the plate on the desk, the birthday cake and shoots Gill a stern look.

'Two slices? You greedy bitch! You could have saved me a piece. Being your oldest and dearest friend and all. But hey, don't mind me.'

'Well at your age you fat arsed cow, I would imagine you would have had more birthday cake than hot dinners' Gill retorted sharply, then they both dissolved into hysterical laughter.

Gill looked at the desk to the half-eaten birthday cake. 'Ok, I feel terrible! I know... the team probably assumed I'd be in late in the morning and this cake would be safe, only I forgot my bloody keys, came in, did a bit of work as you do, got hungry and well...you know me and cake...'

Julie smirked. 'I know how much you like licking the icing off!' she shook her head at how kinky that sounded. Having just watched Gill lick her fingers clean, she could testify to that, and to how arousing that could be. It had certainly turned her on.

'Fancy a quick one over the road?'

'You are talking about drinks I hope?' Gill answered, a wicked smirk on her face.

'Oh you should know me by now sweetheart, there's nothing quick about me,' and for a moment Julie let that innuendo hang in the air, then added, 'You know I like to take my time with you.'

Her eyes drop purposefully to Gill's cleavage and she's completely aware of how sleazy and cheap and horny she is sounding but she doesn't care. It has been days since they were last alone together and the urge to cross the office and plant herself firmly between Gill's legs and tongue fuck her right there is growing stronger.

'Oh yeah, I'd nearly forgotten. It's been so long… what's it been days?' Gill's response is taunting and teasing, although the mental image of Julie taking her time brought back a visual flash of all of their increasingly erotic encounters. The last time – she had found herself completely naked, flat on her back, green silk scarves binding her wrists to Julie's headboard for what had seemed like hours and for once she didn't mind being the one to lie back and relinquish control to Julie. The woman could tell her to do anything and Gill would do it.

'Do you mind if I shut the door?' Julie doesn't wait for an answer. She never does.

'Ooh, am I in trouble now?' Gill smiles as Julie approaches her. Close, so close she can sense that Julie has absolutely no intentions of a quick one over the road.

Julie gently brushes Gill's hair behind her ear and says calmly, seductively, 'I was thinking, maybe we just skip the over the road part and just have a quick one right here on your desk. How does that sound?'

Gill shudders and goes to say something when Julie's hand covers her mouth. 'I don't take no for an answer, and given it is your birthday it really is rude to refuse a gift when it is given.'

She drops to her knees, wheeling Gill's chair out from under the desk, closer to her and does her best to act nonchalant when she discovers Gill has already removed her trousers in anticipation.

She shook her head and gives a reproachful look whilst trying not to grin, 'Were you expecting me?' she wants to sound disappointed, or disapproving but secretly she is thrilled that Gill was sat here ready and waiting for her. Gill might claim and protest otherwise but in this relationship, she was certainly the submissive one, and Julie loved it, being the one to bring the strong, steady and always in control Gill Murray literally to her knees in submission. It had been a challenge even Julie had doubted she could achieve initially, they were both incredibly fierce, ferocious women between the sheets, but something or someone had to give. Julie considered herself equally blessed and relieved when it had been Gill that broke first.

'I think you know I was, I always am…'

Julie silences her with a deep kiss, tasting the birthday cake on Gill's breath. She pulls away breathless, 'Vanilla?' She shakes her head, 'Oh the irony...'

They laugh.

On the other side of the door stands a bewildered Janet Scott. She'd been tasked with decorating the office with balloons and birthday banners ready for Gill's birthday the next day. She'd decided that the ideal time to do it was going to be early the next morning or late tonight. She'd picked wrong. It was humiliating enough she had had to hide under her desk when Gill arrived twenty minutes ago, unannounced, and completely unexpected. Then when Gill was rummaging around in the kitchen Janet had briefly contemplated making a run for it, only getting as far as Rachel's desk, when she heard Gill returning, and waltz back into her office with her bloody birthday cake.

And then maybe for ten minutes later, just as Janet was plucking up the courage to scamper out of the office from her new hiding place, Julie bloody Dodson had arrived on the scene and the door to Gill's office had shut. Janet didn't need her police sergeants exam to work out just what was going on behind the door. Quietly creeping out of the MIT room Janet smiles as she tiptoes past Gill's door, at the whimpering and hushed voices, the heavy breathing and the occasional moan coming from inside Gill's office. Gill certainly was having her cake and eating it.


End file.
